1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a source driving circuit and a resistor renormalization method thereof, in particular, to a source driving circuit and a resistor renormalization method thereof capable of reducing cost and correction errors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the source driving circuit architecture of a conventional display, it generally uses a long string of resistors to control the gamma voltage level. In practice, the resistance assigned by the gray-scale voltage of the source driving circuit provided by the manufacturer may have many combinations. In other words, when the source driving circuit drives a display device, an incorrect gamma resistance may be produced, resulting in poor image display.
Some manufacturers try to use a plurality of switches, a first stage selector, a second stage selector and a voltage divider circuit to improve the image display produced by the gray-scale voltage. However, the above-mentioned switch elements will increase additional cost and power consumption. In addition, in order to adjust the gamma curve of display data, some display devices use a large amount of register space, but still unable to reduce cost.
In addition, in order to obtain a better resistance distribution, some manufacturers try to improve the resistance setting of the source driving circuit and directly adjust the gamma resistance of the circuit. However, in the process of adjusting the resistance setting, it is difficult to design a suitable algorithm, and therefore still cannot solve the above problems effectively.